


Our Beautiful Family

by carbonorflame, sydneythefriendlyghost



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Shinhwa, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Other, Poly Characters, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonorflame/pseuds/carbonorflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This family might be messy, but it was a family nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beautiful Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We worked really hard on this and we hope you enjoy it!  
> ***Disclaimer: not everyone is their canon age! see end notes for details. There is a small blood mention as well.

The front door shot open. The door, shoved open by Taehyung, ricocheted back to hit Jungkook squarely in the face. Ignoring Jungkook, Tae and Jimin waddled through the open doorway, hand in hand. Jungkook followed, wandering dazedly into the hallway, one hand on his nose. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Seokjin shouted, his voice nearly inaudible over all the bustle inside the house.

“Not a problem at all,” Suho welcomed, ushering the family through the door. “Hey there, kiddos!”

“UNCLE SUHO!” the children all shrieked as they stampeded their uncle, knocking him clean off his feet. Even broody Hoseok couldn’t help but to join in on the dogpile.

Suho slithered out from the cluster, his hair in disarray and his freshly ironed shirt now a tapestry of wrinkles. “Nice to...see you...too.” 

After Suho squirmed his way out of the pile, Jungkook separated from the rest of the kids. 

“Dad?” Jungkook asks, holding his nose. 

Xiumin, Yixing, Jiyong, Seunghyun, and Minwoo, who had all gathered in the hallway to greet the Mins, all looked towards Jin.

Jin, surprised at all this sudden attention, simply stated, “That’s not me. I’m not dad.”

“What?” Xiumin’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Dad!” Jungkook shouted impatiently. 

“What?” Namjoon and Yoongi stated simultaneously as they turned away from their conversations with the Parks. 

A moment of silence hung in the air, Namjoon looking at Yoongi and Yoongi looking back at Namjoon.

“DAD!” Jungkook screeched, pulling his small hand away from his face to reveal his bloody nose dripping all over his chin and his clothes.

Namjoon and Yoongi cursed. “I’m not drunk enough for this,” they say concurrently. 

“What the fuck?” Luhan said from the staircase.

Zitao sidesteps Luhan and hustles down the stairs, rushing to Jungkook and whisking him off to the bathroom. 

***

“You’re doing great, kiddo,” Zitao comforted Jungkook, pressing a red washcloth to the three-year-old’s bleeding nose. “You took quite a hit, didn’t you?” His voice was quiet and kind, far different from the voice he used with the rest of the teens...when you could get him to talk at all. 

“Uh-huh,” the boy said, his voice partially muffled by the rough washcloth that covered half of his face. The little boy’s eyes traced the movements of a brown spider on the wall across from him, his gaze drifting farther and farther towards the ceiling. 

Zitao gently touched the back of Jungkook’s neck to direct his wandering eyes back to the ground. “You need to keep your nose down, Kookie.”

Jungkook smiled at the sound of his cool, older cousin saying his nickname. 

“You know,” Zitao said, dabbing at the dried blood on Jungkook’s face with a wet tissue. “It’s really brave that you didn’t cry when you got hit.”

“Mm-mmm,” Jungkook replied, shaking his head no. “Jimin cries all the time, even when he doesn’t get hit, and he’s brave.” 

“You have a good point, kiddo,” Zitao agreed. “Your brother is really brave. You are too.” He ruffled the young boy’s brown hair, grinning at his cousin’s eloquent response.  
Jungkook’s gaze had drifted again to the spider on the wall. “You need to keep your head down, buddy,” Tao sighed as he reached to lower his cousin’s head. But Jungkook resisted his cousin’s gentle touch. Jungkook simply pointed at the spider and stated, “Pholcus phalangioides.”

Zitao pivoted to look at what the boy was pointing at before he leapt onto the toilet seat, knocking over a tissue box and a can of air freshener.

“JESUS CHRIST!” he shrieked. “DAD!!!”

“That’s right!” Jungkook encouraged excitedly from his position on the bathroom counter. “It’s a daddy long-leg!” 

“DAAAAAAD!!!!!!”

“What on earth…” Xiumin said, entering the bathroom. 

“UNCLE XIUMIN!” squeaked Jungkook, leaping down from the counter and hugging his uncle’s legs.

“What’s wrong, Zitao?” Xiumin asked, subconsciously acknowledging his nephew with a quick pat on the head. 

Zitao could only shakily point at the spindly spider on the opposite wall.

Xiumin followed his finger with his eyes. 

“Ugh, Jesus,” Xiumin muttered, “You are just like your father.”

Xiumin bent down to the child at his feet and scooped him up into his arms, resting the young boy on his hip. He strode over to the toilet and wadded up a piece of toilet paper before returning to the spider and grabbing one of it’s legs. 

“Jungkook,” Xiumin requested, handing the arachnid to Jungkook. “Can you please take this outside?”

Jungkook nodded excitedly before skipping off to the backyard. 

Xiumin escorted his son off his perch on the toilet. He wrapped his arm around the teen’s shoulders and pecked a quick kiss to his forehead before guiding him out of the bathroom. 

Zitao gratefully gave his father a quick hug that could have been mistaken for a shrug, before heading back up to the guest bedroom with the rest of the teens.  
Jongin met Zitao at the top of the stairs.

“Whoa,” Jongin awed, “that blood stain on your shirt would be perfect for my aesthetic blog.”

Before Zitao could respond, Jongin had already taken a picture of the stain with his phone and was striding contently down the stairs.

Zitao looked down to see an errant drop of blood from Jungkook’s nose on his shirt. He sighed, but didn’t bother to remove the stain before smoothly traipsing into the guest bedroom.

Jongin returned a few moments later, already snapping pictures of his color-coordinated fruit bowl.

***

“You know, life would suck so much less if I had less siblings, correlation of suckage or something.” Youngjae looked up from his phone to speak, barely for a second. Jongdae glared at him over the top of his own phone, and took out an earbud.

“Your life can’t suck any less, you’re already a nerd who uses the word “correlation” in conversation.” The insult elicited a laugh from Hoseok and Luhan, who don’t even bother to look up either. Youngjae just winced and tried to ignore the dirty look Yugyeom was giving him from a few feet away.

The group of teenagers (consisting of Jongdae, Zitao, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Hoseok, Yugyeom, Luhan, and Youngjae) were huddled on and around the bed in the guest bedroom, on different devices that were connected to the internet. Both Luhan and Hoseok had managed to sneak their laptops in (Youngjae was still bewildered as to how, when he remembered that Suho and Jin were much more lenient than his own dads), and everyone else had brought their phones . The only problem was that they were only two hours into the reunion and he hadn’t brought a charger. 

When he had asked earlier, before the Wu’s and the Min’s had arrived, Kyungsoo had just scowled at him and Yugyeom said he was using it (he wasn’t). Two hours later, he was still trying to figure out what he did to get that kind of response. But it was later now, and one of the others might have theirs with them.

“Hey uh can I uh borrow a uh phone charger?” Youngjae just smiled nervously and tried not to look annoying. 

Luhan and Jongdae responded in perfect harmony. “Nope.” 

Followed by Kyungsoo and Hoseok. “Sorry.” Which, in Hoseok’s case, was followed further by a “Not really sorry.” 

Luckily for him, both Zitao and Jongin gave him pleasant smiles.

“Here you can borrow mine.” Zitao passed it to him at the other end of the bed. He caught it in one hand and reached down to plug it in, knocking heads with Yugyeom.  
His brother just gave him a dirty look and muttered “Look where you’re going, idiot.” Youngjae just plugged his phone in and rolled his eyes. What a grump.

He was just plotting the best ways to murder Yugyeom with the supplies he had, when the door burst open.

“Dads say that dinner is ready and you have to come downstairs.” Tiny, brown haired Jimin was standing in the doorway, looking very proud of himself, with Taehyung holding onto his back and trying to piggy back. 

Hoseok closed his laptop and frowned. “God, just go away, ok Jimin? You’re so annoying.” Jimin’s smile faltered, but returned when Zitao got down next to him and rubbed his head.

“Thanks Jiminnie, we’ll all be downstairs in a second, ok? Won’t we guys?” He turned around and gave a glare that made Youngjae’s blood run cold. Apparently it did so to the others as well, because even Jongdae and Luhan smiled tensely. Then he stood and ushered Jimin and Taehyung out and down stairs to the backyard.

***

Jaebum stood with his brothers, Seokjin on his left and the twins, Suho and Kris, on his right, as they surveyed the chaos that was the reunion so far. From what he’d been able to notice from his post by the back door, he knew a few facts.

First of all, Jungkook had a bloody nose and was being comforted by Kris’ teenage son Zitao, who seemed to have a real way with children. On top of that, Yoongi and Namjoon have looked about ready to cry for the last twenty or so minutes, trying desperately to keep the remaining kids under control so that their husband could enjoy seeing his family. Then of course, Jackson and Mark had found the nearest mud puddle and decided to sit in it and babble in Mandarin to each other. Surprisingly, another kid had joined them without question. He couldn’t tell with the distance and the mud, but he was 90% sure it was Jin’s second youngest eating dirt with his twin sons. Youngjae was pouting, Luhan and Hoseok were laughing about something, Xiumin was telling a joke in Mandarin to Yixing and Kris, while Suho made a butthurt face (most likely because he didn’t speak mandarin well enough to follow the conversation). Jinyoung had been sitting with a lot of the smaller kids for the evening, playing with them. As far as he knew, his dad was on his sixth glass of wine. It was a disaster of epic proportions to a normal person, but to Jaebum it was just a normal family event. 

Seokjin turned to him and smiled warmly, his most disarming grin. He looked happy, Jaebum noted, which made him happy. His brother had worked hard to get where he was now, and he deserved all of what he had. He traced Jin’s gaze to Yoongi and Namjoon who were laughing at some inside joke and exchanging smiles that proved they were unaware they were being watched. Hands lingering on open skin and just the slightest brush of pink on Namjoon’s cheeks gave him an idea of what they were joking about.

“You really love them.” Seokjin startled out of his proud trance at Jaebum’s words and blushed.

“Yeah. I do.” He looked a little sheepish and embarrassed to be seen staring at his husbands.

“I can tell.” Seokjin looked so full of joy, Jaebum had to resist the urge to kiss the men who made his brother’s life so bright. “Go. Join them. I’m fine and Kris is busy ruining Suho’s marriage. It’s been a while?” Jin whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes, comically suspicious.

“Of course it has. I have four children and a full time job.” He was a violent red of shame, but he maintained eye contact. Jaebum let out a laugh.

“I’ll take Taehyung and Jimin for the night, and Hoseok can stay with Kris. He and Luhan seem to get on well.” His brother looked elated.

“Oh thank you so so much Jaebum I promise I won’t forget this, thank you thank you!” Seokjin didn’t even wait to see if that was okay with Xiumin and Kris, because he was off immediately, striding over to Namjoon and Yoongi, kissing them each on the cheek. “The things I do for family.” Jinyoung walked over as he was finishing his complaining under his breath.

“What?” His husband asked, head cocked to one side.

“I think I just helped my brother, Yoongi and Namjoon get laid.”

***

Seunghyun could always tell how many glasses of wine Jiyong had had by the way he talked. Right now, his bets were around the 5 or 6 glass mark, because he was starting to get a bit clingy. And he was currently proclaiming his grand love for his husband in front of the entire family from a lawn chair. Yeah. 

Normally, Seunghyun was a master in the art of manipulating drunk Jiyong. But he had just spent the last three hours trying to keep track of the millions of people entering their home. A family of five, two families of six, and two of seven. Six married couples and one trio. A grand total of nine children under the age of twelve, a third of which did not speak Korean. Within the few hours they had been inside the house, there had been three fights, two confiscated phones, one bloody nose, and way too much PDA for a family function. 

He loves his children, he really does. Just not when they’re all crammed into his house and fighting with each other. And especially when his brother-in-law won’t stop refilling Jiyong’s glass. He blames Seungri for this mess.

“Seungri!” He yells down the hallway when he spots the familiar shock of blonde hair. The younger boy pops his head back around the corner cheekily.

“Yes?” 

“Are you trying to get my husband drunk?” He can feel an eye twitch developing.

“Uhm...No?”

“‘Uhmmm.....No?’ is not exactly the answer I was looking for.” Seunghyun raised an eyebrow at Jiyong’s younger brother. 

“Ok so say I was. He’s an adult. I’m an adult. He can make his own choices.” Seunghyun just pressed his forehead against the wall and sighed, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Jiyong will just keep drinking until his glass is empty. And you aren’t letting it get empty. See the problem?” 

Seungri just seemed proud of accomplishing something, namely raising his brother’s blood alcohol level. 

“So? Its his adult choice.” 

“And its my adult choice that he not start talking anymore in front of our kids and grandkids, because if he keeps going, the next topic will be our sex lives. And I’m not sure they’re ready for that.” 

Seungri winked as he skipped back around the corner. “Oooooh kinky.” 

Luckily, his escape only lasted about twenty seconds, because with a few moments, Daesung came around the corner with a tight hold on a pouting Seungri.  
“I’m so terribly sorry for my husband’s rude behavior. It has been inexcusable, and I can only hope that you are not too upset. I’m locking him in the guest bedroom for the next hour until Jiyong sobers up. Again, I’m so sorry.” He looked so earnest, gripping Seungri’s arm sharply and smiling through a thick light brown fringe of bangs.  
“It’s okay, Daesung. And that sounds like a great plan. I’ll go brew some coffee.” Daesung nodded and began to drag a loudly (and profanely) protesting Seungri up the stairs. For what seemed like the ninetieth time that day, Seunghyun was grateful that Seungri had married someone as kind and mature as Daesung. Without his ability to wrangle his brother-in-law, Seunghyun would be dealing with two Kwons and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Ever.

***

All in all, the reunion wasn’t as big a mess as everyone was expecting it to be. After a very intoxicated grandpa Jiyong was escorted inside to sober up and Jungkook’s nose had stopped bleeding, the kids were doing okay. 

“So then I was like ‘whoa aliens’ and they said I could eat pizza on the roof if I pushed Jiminnie down the stairs. Sorry Jiminnie, but it was the alien’s fault.” Taehyung tried to put on his most apologetic face, but apparently Mark thought he was actually sad. He reached a muddy hand out towards his chest and mumbled, “Sappy.” 

Jackson pushed his muddy fingers in his hair, smearing mud on his forehead in an attempt to brush his bangs back out of his eyes. He added a sharp elbow to his brother’s stomach for good measure.“Nà bùshì zì. Shì ‘happy’” 

Mark looked dissatisfied with his correction. He snuffled some of the mud that was on his nose and when it went up his nose and into his mouth, he began to cry. As soon as Mark was crying heavily, Jimin and Sehun started to cry too, in some kind of chain reaction. Through all of the tears that were now being shed in the grass and mud beside them, Bambam and Taehyung continued to stick finger fulls of dirt in their mouths. Jackson looked confused, unsure of whether or not he had actually caused all three of the crying kids beside him to start bawling. He didn’t have long to contemplate though, because Jimin cried out.

“MOM.” It was loud and wailing, turning everyone’s heads. Jin leapt out of his conversation with his husbands and almost tripped over his own feet to get there. Yoongi, Namjoon and Jinyoung were hot on his heals. 

“Aww, Jiminnie, what's wrong?” All three of his dads were standing over him, worried.

“Mark is crying!!” Yoongi’s fear dissolved on his face in seconds.

“So he’s just crying because Mark is crying? What kind of logic is that?” Namjoon elbowed him in the stomach and Seokjin glared at him, holding a dirty and crying Jimin at arms length.

“Kids don’t have any kind of logic. Jimin is just very empathetic.” Jinyoung mirrored Jin, and crouched down to talk to Mark. Then he remembered he wouldn’t be able to convey his message, so he just smiled weakly and turned to Yoongi. 

“Can you get Kris or Xiu? I need a translator.” The white haired man nodded and walked back across the yard. Seokjin put Jimin back down as he started to stop crying.  
“Why don’t you go inside and get cleaned up? I bet grandpa Seunghyun will help you. Why don’t you go ask him?” And he sent his son running back across the lawn, like nothing had happened. Namjoon just quirked an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

“Kids, man. Kids.”

***

Yoongi had managed to find Xiumin to translate for the twins. They both wound through the clusters of people until they found their way outside. By the time they had made it out, Mark had already stopped crying. He was draped across Jinyoung’s lap, fast asleep.

“Babies are the weirdest fucking things ever,” Yoongi muttered, glancing around himself to make sure no children were in hearing distance. 

“I know,” Xiumin agreed. 

It wasn’t long before Xiumin noticed Bambam and Taehyung still eating piles of dirt. He was ready to stride over to them, when Yoongi suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

“No no no no,” Yoongi said. “Leave them.”

Xiumin was in awe. 

“You are literally going to let your own child eat dirt?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Whatever keeps them quiet.”

Xiumin couldn’t deny that he had a point there.

***

It was only 1 pm and already Kyungsoo was going to murder his brother. Which, really, was saying quite a lot, because before they had even arrived, he had been certain it would be before noon.

“I swear to all that is holy Jongin, if you start talking about your “aesthetic” one more time, I will not hesitate to shove this plastic fork down your throat. And I won’t apologize. I won’t even feel bad.” Jongin barely looked up from his blog, which was open on his phone. 

“M’kay, ‘Soo. Whatever you say, ‘Soo.” He could be the most patronizing person on the planet. And he was younger! And rude and he was always the perfect son and- Kyungsoo stopped the train of thought there, because he didn’t want to go all “respect your elders” on his younger brother. Even if he deserved it. 

“I do say. Asshole.” He muttered it under his breath, and somehow Suho picked it up from across the room, walking by with a shout of “Kyungsoo, be nice to your brother.” Jongin laughed at him and punched him in the shoulder. He dropped his head into his arms on the table and groaned. “Dammit.”

“Soo, stop cussing around the children!” Somehow Yixing managed to walk by at the exact moment he spoke, and he looked up. The only people in the room were his grandpa Kwons, his dad, his brother, Zitao, and himself. 

“What children?” Yixing pointed to the open window.

“Ok there is no way they heard me through that!!” He protested but his dad was having absolutely none of it.

“They might have, you don’t know.” And then gave him a stern look. Said stern look made Jongin giggle because oooh funny funny, Kyungsoo is in trouble. He put his head back on his arms on the table. Yeah, he was definitely gonna kill Jongin.

***

Luhan thought it was a great plan at the time, but in retrospect, maybe picking Hoseok as his partner in crime was a bad idea.

“Ok, one more time. Hoseok got up on the roof how?” Namjoon was standing next to Luhan, squinting into the sun alongside Kris as they gazed up on the roof where Hoseok was sitting, swinging his legs back and forth, like he was not one slip away from falling to his doom.

“That asshole thought it would be fun so we climbed up here, but he broke the drain pipe on his way down so now I’m stuck.” The brunette teenager yelled down to his dad. Kris turned away and gave his son a withering glare.

“Really? Is that true?” Luhan shrank back, but no one noticed, because they were too busy turning towards the sound of a scream from the back yard, that sounds suspiciously like Yoongi yelling “Why is my son on the roof??” Hoseok looked around in panic.

“Mom can’t know! I’m already in so much trouble!” He shouted down, standing up and looking frantically for a way down. Namjoon looked around the corner, but was practically tackled by his two husbands, scrambling in panic, alongside Suho, Jaebum, and Jinyoung. 

“Hoseok are you ok?” Jin was two seconds from climbing up himself, broken drain pipe or not. Yoongi had a vice grip on Namjoon’s arm.

“Did you let this happen?” Namjoon shook his head.

“No! They did it without anyone noticing.” 

“Well get him down!” 

“How?”

“I don’t know! If I did, he would have been down by now!”

“Namjoon! You’re the one with the crazy IQ can’t you think of something?”

“I’m sorry, Seokjin, I’m not a genius.”

The remaining adults stood back and watched as the fight grew more and more heated. But it was only when Jinyoung snapped his head up, that everyone stopped yelling. He counted one, two, three, five, seven, eight. Eight people, when there had been nine. He looked around suspiciously, not able to tell who was missing. When he looked up, he noticed the lack of a certain figure on the roof of the Kwon household. 

“Uh. I hate to interrupt. But. Um. Hoseok is no longer on the roof?” Every adult in the vicinity simultaneously looked up in surprise. Yoongi looked like he might soon have a stroke, and Jin was ready to pass out. Jinyoung felt all the eyes on him, and he backed up a small bit. “It's just, he was on the roof. And now he’s not. So.” Yoongi gritted out a few unintelligible curse words. Suho and Kris looked to the right in unison, and everyone else followed, tracking their eyes over to a ruffled but okay Min Hoseok.

“The tree.” He nodded over to a tree that leaned close to the roof. “I might have scared the shit out of Jongin and Jongdae on the way down though.” He added, gesturing again to the tree, and the window that it was in front of. The Min parents rushed over to their son, checking to make sure he hadn’t sustained any injuries, a tidal wave of verbalized concerns and assurances rushing to his ears. 

Jinyoung was shrugged to the side by his husband. He smiled up at the rooftop, and Jaebum whispered in his ear. 

“So observant.” He smiled and pulled him closer.

***

“Son,” Eric said, patting his lap. “Let me tell you about the good old days.”

“Dad, I am a grown ass man,” Yixing protested. “I am not going to sit on your lap.” Yixing was holding Baekhyun, while Suho sliced grapes into quarters for the little ones, a skill he had become quite adept at over the years. 

Eric and Minwoo were sitting side by side on the couch, Eric’s arm resting on the back of the couch behind Minwoo’s head. Andy, Hyesung, Junjin, and Dongwan were scattered around the living room, Junjin and Dongwan crammed into a single recliner and Andy and Hyesung sitting peacefully in their own chairs. Hyesung had pulled out his knitting needles and some yarn; he had stopped pretending to care about the conversation after Junjin brought up their days in the 90s for the sixth time. 

Minwoo shot up from his seat. “Mun. Yixing. You will sit in your father’s lap right this instance or I will kidnap Sehun.” He was joking, but Sehun really was Minwoo’s favorite grandchild. Sehun was overflowing with snark and sass from the day he was born, and that was most definitely a trait he got from his grandfather. 

Yixing sighed, bouncing Baekhyun on his hip. “You’d be doing us a favor, honestly.” 

Suho chuckled under his breath at his husband’s words, before standing up with his plate of flawlessly diced grapes. 

“Come on, Yixing,” Suho persuaded. “Respect your elders.” His voice sounded serious, but Yixing caught sight of a devilish glint in his eyes that alerted him that could care less about Yixing’s respect for his dad; he just wanted to see his husband embarrassed and flustered. 

Suho smirked and gestured for baby Baekhyun. Yixing begrudgingly handed the toddler over and sulked over to his fathers, planting himself right on Eric’s lap.

“You know, back in my day,” Eric began. Everyone within hearing distance, including Minwoo, Dongwan, Junjin, and Andy, sighed simultaneously. Hyesung rolled his eyes. 

“Back in my day,” he continued. “Idols were at least ten times more attractive. And they achieved their aesthetic without hair dye or anything like that.”

“I heard aesthetic,” Jongin seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“What are you talking about?” Andy replied to Eric’s bizarre narrative of 90s groups. “We used hair d-”

“Hush!” Eric interrupted. Andy just sighed and slouched in his chair. “There was no hair dye. Those are what the 90s kids called the dark ages.” You could practically hear Hyesung’s eye roll from across the room. 

“Can you even imagine how great uncle Junjin survived?” Minwoo directed his snarky comment towards little Baekhyun. Junjin scowled as Baekhyun giggled and tottered over to Minwoo, climbing up onto the seat beside him. 

Before Eric could continue, Yixing still pouting on his lap, Youngjae rushed through the room. 

“Hey, grandpas,” Youngjae says, clearly distracted by something on his phone.

“You know, back in my day,” Eric narrated. Everyone groaned. “We didn’t have cell phones at all. It seems like kids these days are always on their phones. Such a shame.”

“Dad, you were literally on your phone two minutes ago,” Yixing snapped. 

“Yeah, honey, we have a snap streak,” Minwoo added gently.

Eric chose to ignore his son and his husband entirely. 

“No one understands me,” he sighed.

Youngjae giggled before saying, “You sound just like Jongin.”

***

Jinyoung had been wandering through the house, observing this wild family and making small talk. He wandered from room to room, simply checking to make sure that everyone was still alive. He trekked up the stairs to the teens in their lair in the guest bedroom. 

“Everything good?” he asked the boys, their eyes fixed on the screens of their electronics. He received a couple nods, a few mumbled phrases, and even a smile from Zitao. Yugyeom even spared the energy to grunt unhappily. He nodded in approval before exiting the room.

He wandered back down to the living room, and he was surprised to find Yixing sitting grumpily on Eric’s lap. He only caught pieces of the conversation, hearing “back in my day” and “the 90s” and something about knitting. He did, however, clearly see Suho relishing in his husband’s red, pouting face. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smirk at the situation as he made his way towards the back door. 

As he left the house, the fresh scent of grass filled his nose. He sauntered past Mark, Jackson, Bambam, and Taehyung, still splashing in the mud puddle. Their shrieks of joy filled the air, and at that moment, he couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sound. 

He passed the owners of the house, Seunghyun and Jiyong. Seunghyun was sitting in a plastic lawn chair, and Jiyong was draped across the arm of the chair, making drunken kissy faces at his husband. Across from the couple was Daesung glaring tiredly at his fiance, while Seungri laughed loudly at his brother’s intoxicated shenanigans. Taeyang was babbling away to little Jimin on his lap, nothing Jinyoung could hear. 

He continued across the grass, passing the Min husbands. They were chatting away happily, all signs of the chaotic events of the past hours erased from their faces. Jungkook rushed past, before reaching Yoongi and stretching up to the tips of his toes to grab his father’s hand. 

Jinyoung finally reached his husband. He pecked Jaebum’s lips, smiling into the kiss. He broke away, looking out across the backyard. He couldn’t help but grin. 

This family might be messy, but it was a family nonetheless.

One bloody nose, one daddy long-leg, four crying children, several mouthfulls of mud, one intoxicated grandpa, a half-finished scarf, one broken drainpipe, countless mentions of “the good old days,” and one big, beautiful family.

This reunion was going better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get a bit confusing so here's a breakdown of the age groups. Toddlers/children: Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Mark, Jackson, Bambam, Sehun, Chanyeol, & Baekhyun. Teens: Hoseok, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Zitao, Luhan, Jongdae, Jongin, & Kyungsoo. Parents: Jaebum, Jinyoung, Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Yifan, Xiumin, Suho, & Yixing. Grandpas: Taeyang, Seunghyun, Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, Andy, Eric, Minwoo, Dongwan, Hyesung, & Junjin. Please ask us questions if you are confused with the family layout. PLEASE give us feedback we both live off of it! Let us know if you have a fave/bias that you want to see more of and we will write it in to the next chapter(s)! Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big BTS/GOT7 Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478934) by [SKercz92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKercz92/pseuds/SKercz92)




End file.
